User blog:BenAttackX/Super Death Battle Fanon Wiki Hall of Records
I got this idea from DBF wiki and the OMM wiki, but anyway, this is similar to Para's version on the DBF Wiki, but anyway, here's the rules: *Rule 1: Must be a completed battle *Rule 2: If you are mean to me, I will not include your battle *Rule 3: No battles done out of spite will be included *EDIT 1: The official Death Battles are the ones not highlighted in green. *EDIT 2: The character needs at least ONE completed battle to make the HOR. If your battle isn't on the list, it means I probably haven't read it. Please link your completed battle in the comments section if you want your battle to count. The characters are listed below. I will put their completed battle and their win/loss/draw record as well. Don't worry. NOTE: This HOR Is Like the other one, But the other one is not active anymore, So i decide to remake it with the new Battles, Also, Many of the battles that were in the previous HOR will be here Characters A * Anakin Skywalker: Vs. Aang - Win 1W/0L/OD * Agumon: -Versus Red and Charizard alongside Tai - Win -Vs. Pikachu - Loss 1w/1L/0d * Asteo Boy -Versus Mega Man - Win 1w/0L/0D B * Batman: -Versus Spider-Man - Loss -Versus Captain America - Win * Vs. Iron Man - Win 2w/1L/0D * Bowser: -Vs. King Dedede - Loss 0W/1L/0D * Bowser Jr.: -*Vs. Metal Sonic - Loss 0W/1L/0d C * Captain America: -Versus Batman - Loss -Vs. the Soldier -Win 1w/1L/0D * Chum Li: -Versus Mai Shiranui - Loss 0w/1L/OD D * Dan Hibiki: -Verus Hercule Satan -Loss -Vs. Glass Joe - Win * Darth Vader: -Versus Doom - Loss -Vs. Po - Win -Vs. Regime Superman - Win 2W/1L/0D G * Glass Joe: -Vs. Dan Hibiki - Loss 0w/1L/0D * King Dedede: -Vs. Bowser - Win G * Guts: -Versus Nightmare - Win 1W/0L/0D * Goku: -Vs. Saitama - Win -Vs. Naruto - Win -Versus Superman - Loss -Versus Superman (Rematch) - Loss -Vs. Superman and Thor - Loss 2W/3L/0D * Gohan: -Vs. Superboy - Loss 0W/1L/0D L * Link: -Vs. Cloud Strife - Win * Vs. Mario - Win * Vs. Luke Skywalker - Loss * In The Young Swordmans Battle Royal - Loss 2W/0L/0D * Luke Skywalker: -Versus Harry Potter - Win * Vs. Link - Win * Vs. Thor (Collab Battle) - Win 4W/0L/0D * Mario: -Versus Sonic -Loss -*Vs. Link - Loss * Mega Kirby Man (OC): Vs. Xirbe - Loss 0W/1L/0D * Metal Sonic: -*Vs. Bowser Jr. - Win 1W/0L/0D * Mega Man: -Versus Astro Boy - Loss 0W/1L/0D * Metro Man Vs. Mr.Incredible - Win 1W/0L/OD * Mr.Incredible Vs. Metro Man - Loss 0W/1L/0D P * Pikachu: -Versus Blanka - Loss -Vs. Agumon - Win 1W/1L/0D * Peach: Princess Peach -Versus Zelda -Win 1w/0L/0D Q * Quicksilver: -Vs. Flash - Loss -Versus Flash (Official Death Battle) - Loss 0W/2L/0D R 1w/0L/0D * Ristar: -Vs. Starfy - Win 1W/0L/0D * Raiden (Metal Gear): -Versus Wolverine - Win 1w/0L/0D * Rainbow Dash: -Versus Starscream - Win 1w/0L/0D S * Superman: -Versus Goku - Win -Versus Goku (Rematch) - Win Vs. Goku and Thor - Win 3W/0L/0D * Superboy: -Vs. Gohan - Win 1W/0L/0D * Starfy: -*Vs. Ristar - Loss 0W/1L/0D * Steven Universe: -Vs. Star - Win 1W/0L/0D Shadow: -Versus Vegeta - Loss 0W/1L/0D * Sonic the Hedgehog: -Versus Mario - Win -Versus Mario (Rematch) - Loss * Samus: -Versus Boba Fett - Win 1W/0L/0D T * The Flash: -Vs. Quicksilver - Win Versus Quicksilver (Official DB) - Win 2W/0L/0D * Thor Odinson: -Versus Wonder Woman - Loss -Versus Raiden - Win Vs. Vegeta - Loss Vs. Luke Skywalker (Collab Battle) - Loss Vs. Vegeta (Rematch) - Win Vs. Superman and Goku - Loss 2W/5L/0D * Tifa: -Versus Yang - Loss 0W/1L/0D * The Solider: -Vs. Captain America - Loss 0w/1L/0D * Tai: -Versus Red and Charizard with Agumon - Win 1W/OL/OD W * Wonder Woman: -Versus Rogue - Loss -Versus Thor - Win 1W/1L/0D * Xirbe: Vs. MegaKirbyman - Win 1w/0L/0D Y * Yoshi: -Versus Riptor - Win 1W/0L/0D Tier List Legendary Tier(10 wins or more) Amazing Tier(5 wins) Fighter Tier(2-4 wins) * Luke Skywalker * Link * The Flash * Darth Vader * Superman * Goku OK Tier (1 Win, doesn't matter if they also have 1 loss) * Agumon * Anakin Skywalker * King Dedede * Tai * Superboy * Batman * Captain America * Dan Hibiki * Guts * King Dedede * Metal Sonic * Pikachu * Princess Peach * Raiden * Rainbow Dash * Metro Man * Ristar * Samus Aran * Glass Joe * Astro Boy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Steven Universe * Samus * Xirbe * Yoshi * Thor Odinson* Dumb Tier (1 Loss, no win) * Bowser * Thor Odinson* * Mr.Incredible * Bowser Jr. * Chun Li * Mega Man * MegaKirbyman * Starfy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Tifa Lockhart * The Soldier * Gohan * Star Butterfly * Glass Joe Horrible Tier(2 Loss, no win) * Mario * Quicksilver *- Fighters with 1 win and more loses then Wins Category:Blog posts